Inundado de ti (MikamixLight - EllexMatt)
by KazuYagami
Summary: Fue una noche, un simple desliz de su rutinario y estructurado día a día, sin embargo, tan sólo aquello bastó para que en Mikami se formara la semilla de la curiosidad, del descontrol, de una obsesión que le robaría la cordura y a Light hasta su último suspiro. Él dictó y el destino… Le obedeció. [AU, contenido heterosexual/homosexual leve y explícito, tragedia, OoC, 18].
1. Desconocido

**Este es un FanFic que hace años me rondaba en la cabeza. En realidad quiero que sea una historia completa y bien planteada, por lo mismo me tomaré mi tiempo para escribirla. Agradezco de antemano quien me apoye, sobre todo por la espera entre los capítulos. De todo corazón, espero sea de su gusto.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

_"¡Ya no lo soporto! En todo lo que piensas es en tu trabajo, estoy cansada de esto… De ti"_

De un momento a otro, su cuadrada y rutinaria existencia se había quebrantado, y aunque no terminaba de procesarlo todavía, Mikami se veía afectado, tal vez era demasiado para él. Por primera vez en 6 años, había dejado de lado una pila de documentos por revisar tras la puerta de su despacho, todo para perderse entre las frías calles del centro, sin rumbo, casi sin conciencia suficiente.

No es que le importara del todo su separación, no obstante, no podía evitar el hecho de que le desencajara por completo su organizado plan de vida. Si, logró llegar a querer a Takada, pero quizás no fue lo suficiente como para exigirle una reconciliación, aunque a estas alturas dudaba si en verdad se le podía llamar amor a lo que sentía por ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, ahora el asunto importante parecía ser otro a sus ojos, el simple hecho de ver su _perfecto_ día a día desequilibrado lo enloquecía a más no poder. Era su mayor y peor complejo tal vez.

Detestaba la palabrería, el bullicio, el desorden.

Todo en él era despertarse temprano, dirigirse al trabajo, asesorar a sus clientes, volver a casa por las noches, besar y hacerle el amor a su esposa regularmente. De vez en cuando los amigos, de vez en cuando un momento para él. ¿Era aburrido? Tal vez, sin embargo, eso había sido por lo que siempre luchó durante toda su vida; una bella mujer, un acomodado hogar, la gloria de su trabajo.

Y cualquier cosa fuera de ello, lo desordenaba todo, _absolutamente todo._

Por lo mismo, no terminaba de darle crédito a lo que veía en aquel instante. Unas pocas palabras de esa mujer, unas maletas tras la puerta y se quebró, tanto como para acabar así, como nunca lo imaginó.

¿Él, un abogado reconocido, teniendo sexo con un hombre?

¿Acaso era posible?

¿Desde cuándo sus_ tendencias homosexuales?_

¿Cómo pudo ser?

Eso no cabía para nada en su mundo, era _imposible_.

No entendía, ni por un momento, lo que el cotilleo de aquel día le había llevado a hacer. Y es que ahora mismo, yaciente sobre una cama de algún sombrío hotel de amor, Mikami Teru sostenía demandante las caderas de un adulto joven, que, absorto en su propio placer y pidiendo casi en la inconciencia por más, cabalgaba sobre él, otorgándole casi a voluntad un exquisito éxtasis que jamás había probado, ni siquiera con su –ahora– ex mujer, aquella que creía sería la más importante en su vida.

Pensaba y a la vez no en ello, mientras se preocupaba, irracionalmente quizás, por obtener más de esa carne que se le entregaba con tanta facilidad. Lo poco y nada que valía recordar de ese día, era haber firmado el estúpido divorcio que intuía acabar con su ajustada existencia y el cómo terminó en un bar bebiendo hasta no poder más, ahogándose de borracho.

Se preguntaba entonces, en qué parte del camino se había topado con el sensual cuerpo que en ese preciso instante se auto-complacía arriba de él, es más, qué tanto le cautivó como para tener sexo ahora, sin siquiera indagarse sus nombres.

¿Fue por el inusual erotismo que reflejaba esa mirada miel, el aroma a canela natural que desprendía tan bronceada piel? ¿O tal vez simplemente fue el tallado perfecto de su rostro varonil y que maravillosamente descendía por su cuerpo, el mismo que se contraía ahora al son de sus alocadas estocadas?

Qué habría sido, se cuestionaba.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Aun confuso, Mikami de un segundo a otro pareció dejar de hurgar más en sus pensamientos, entregándose por completo a la absorbente sensación que vivió cuando un escalofrío de pies a cabeza lo remeció. Su acompañante de lujuria le advirtió con sus gemidos disparados que el final estaba cerca, que pronto tendrían que acabar. Así que Teru, como buen amante que descubrió ser en toda su época de joven y sencillamente dejándose llevar, apresuró el vaivén de sus embestidas en lo que cambiaba de lugares con aquel hombre sin nombre ni edad.

Cambió de posición, quedando como opresor sobre aquel que se dejó hacer. Apoyó su cabeza en ese hueco sudoroso entre el cuello y oreja izquierda de su compañero, aspirando involuntario de tan delicioso aroma, ese que lo volvió insensible de un momento a otro, frívolo a sus deseos e instintos más bajos, todo para darle con más ganas en su interior, llevándolos al extremo, a un orgasmo celestial.

Algo que le resultó demasiado diferente para alguien como Teru, pero extrañamente cómodo. Tal vez no eran grandes senos los que tenía ahora enfrente, pero aquello lo compensó la amable estrechez de un cuerpo fresco y cálido.

Uno que no sentía hace años en su cama, _ni en su vida_.

Aquel contacto había sido sensacional.

—No estuvo nada mal— Murmuró cansado aquel desconocido para el abogado, respirando agitado junto a él, sobre las sabanas sucias, olientes a sexo y nada más.

El fiscal le quedó mirando, ciertamente dudoso de qué responder, observando como el otro sencillamente miraba hacia el techo, no preocupándose en nada por su desnudez. Mikami decidió callar, sintiéndose incapaz de razonar frase alguna, y es que qué demonios iba a decir si ni idea del qué le hizo llegar hasta allí. Al contrario, buscando respuesta no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada de él.

En efecto, era peculiar. Un rostro y cuerpo más hermosos de lo común, con una extraña sensualidad, sin mencionar que era dueño de una llamativa mirada fría, que más que molestar, atraía. Pero eran cosas que por lo general no llamaban su atención, menos en un hombre, incluso se negaba a pensar que había llegado tan bajo como para comprar sexo.

¿…Entonces qué? ¿El hermoso rosado de sus carnosos labios, su inmaculado cuello, la proporción perfecta de su delgado cuerpo tal vez?

Pensaba, a medida que bajaba más y más el recorrido con su confuso mirar.

¿O quizás fue el simple hecho de que no quería sentirse tan mierda por haber acabado divorciado a sus escasos 30 años?

_¡Maldición!_

—¿Qué miras tanto?— Mikami paró su misión al ser su análisis visual interrumpido por el desconocido, justo cuando sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel abdomen plano y bien formado— ¿Acaso te enciende el verme desnudo?

_TUN TUN TUN_, latió su corazón.

Qué maravillosa técnica de seducción. Cómo no, esas curvas desnudas de unas caderas mostrándose tan insinuantes, majestuosas y encantadoras le parecieron por completo una tentación, incluso más, significaron una inexplicable puerta a todo su descontrol.

¡Al demonio! Su esposa lo había dejado por otro, qué importaba si la más fina dama o un puto de primera ocupaban su lugar, de todos modos su monotonía ya estaba fracturada, hecha completamente trizas. Desterrada.

Apretando su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él, Mikami Teru nuevamente se dejó conquistar, cuando forzando el mentón de aquel hombre, le obligó a mirarlo directo a sus ojos, donde un pequeño cruce de miradas los detuvo por un momento, e impaciente se dispuso a besarlo, a probar con insolencia un par de labios tentativos para cualquiera, más para él por ser desconocidos aún.

—Ni lo pienses— Sin embargo, aquel castaño de la perdición no se lo permitió, enseguida volteó su rostro resguardando en su cara un semblante de enojo total y cierta repulsión ante la acción— No quiero besos.

_Qué shock._

—Lo siento, pensé que…

Parece que cualquier deseo por una segunda ronda pasó a ser historia, en el instante en que el de cabellos claros se levantó raudo de la cama, dispuesto a vestirse y largarse cuánto antes de allí.

—¡Espera!— El moreno nuevamente lo detuvo, esta vez tomándole de su brazo e impidiéndole escapar— …Te pagaré.

Aquel comentario, ciertamente, no tuvo la reacción que Mikami esperaba obtener.

—¿Quién demonios crees que soy?— Su compañero de cama se zafó con fuerza del agarre. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho enojar, mucho más al parecer, _¿Quién lo había cogido, un tonto?_— ¿De verdad piensas que voy a cobrarte por haber tenido sexo?

—¿No eres un…?— El fiscal enseguida calló, exasperado al pensar que se había equivocado todo este tiempo, y es que de verdad no le cuadraba las piezas en la cabeza— Entonces qué… ¿Debo pensar que te acostaste conmigo por diversión?

La mirada enfurecida que recibió lo dejó helado, como si hubiese dado de lleno en algún punto frágil de su fugaz compañero de cama.

—Te has respondido tú solo.

Fue todo lo que se escuchó, el hombre terminó por abotonar su camisa y colocar sus zapatos. Acto seguido, se marchó, dejando a un confuso Teru con más dudas aún.

¿Con quién carajos se había metido?

.

Esa mañana las nubes cubrían gran parte de la ciudad, demacrando alevosamente la –alguna vez– pintoresca vista desde su ventana. Quizás la lluvia complacería con su inoportuna visita esta vez, pues la helada de aquel día de Marzo empañaba con malicia los vidrios de su oficina, otorgándole poca claridad y de paso escaso panorama.

No obstante, a Teru no parecía importarle, es más, ni siquiera pensaba en ello. La imagen desquiciada del rostro de aquel hombre sin nombre ni edad, que apenas había logrado conocer, contrayéndose de placer frente a él ocupaba cada pensamiento, tanto, como para dejar casos incompletos y amontonados sobre su escritorio, en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde su llegada al despacho.

Y es que si pudiese describir con una palabra el cómo se hallaba ahora, seguramente diría _desconcertado_. Largos días habían pasado ya desde aquel pequeño incidente, pero aún no lograba sacar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que una simple noche descolocado por su separación y pasado de copas lo había llevado a hacer. Después de todo, no todos los días te acuestas con un desconocido y más con un hombre, sexo que por definición, siempre había encontrado repugnante.

_"¿Debo pensar que te acostaste conmigo por diversión?"_

_"Te has respondido tú solo."_

¿Por qué aquello le daba tantas vueltas, sin ningún ápice de ánimo por salir de su cabeza?

Suspiró.

—Debería ponerme a trabajar ya— Murmuró con desgano, cerrando sus ojos pesadamente y sirviéndose nuevamente un poco de licor.

—Disculpe Mikami, él está aquí— El inesperado llamado de su secretaria desde el intercomunicador sobre su escritorio despejó al impecable licenciado de todo lío mental que le mantenía ocupado hasta ese instante. Y presuroso tomó asiento, esperando de piernas cruzadas a quien había mandado a llamar.

—Hazlo pasar.

Ordenó e instantáneamente frente a él se abrió la puerta, apareciendo aquel amigo con quien tantas juergas y demases había experimentado, el mismo que fue recibido por una grata y nada de común expresión.

—¿Bebiendo tan temprano?

—No me hará nada una copa— Mikami ni se levantó de su asiento, al contrario, hizo un ademán para que su visitante se acomodara en la silla a su frente— Siéntate Matt.

—Uff, qué serio— Obedeció bufando bromista el, al parecer, alegre muchacho, advirtiendo algo extraño en la mirada del otro, pero calló cualquier pregunta para averiguarlo, sencillamente se dispuso a escuchar— Y dime, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

—Me es de suma importancia que busques a alguien.

El chico de atuendo a rayas lo miró, risueño.

_Mmmm._

Ciertamente, aquello no le sorprendió, no era primera vez que le pedía su ayuda. Pues con su gran habilidad en las comunicaciones y gracias a sus contactos, siempre lograba dar con su objetivo, por muy difícil y escurridizo que éste fuera.

Así que era eso, un negocio. Verdaderamente se había preocupado por nada, aunque el recibir una llamada tan temprano por la mañana de parte de su amigo le pareció significante, no era algo importante como para dejar a su queridísimo novio con las ganas.

Vaya que Elle se iba a enojar si se lo contaba.

—¿Y de quién se trata esta vez?— Preguntó, prendiendo esa maquinita infernal que tanto detestaba Mikami, echándose sobre la silla como si nada y dispuesto a jugar mientras se abastecía de información para su nuevo trabajo. Despreocupado, esperando como acto reflejo las sobras palabras de su amigo y un "_Apaga eso Matt_". Pero no, aquello nunca se oyó, al contrario, lo que escuchó luego obviamente no cabía en sus posibilidades a salir de la boca del mayor.

Para nada.

—Matt… Tuve sexo con un hombre.

Los despreocupados ojos color esmeralda de Mail pasaron a ser grandes, brindándole a su rostro un semblante de sorpresa total y desencajada. ¿Había oído bien? No podía ser, no se lo esperaba de Teru, alguien correcto, sobrio, equilibrado y apegado demasiado a conservadores pensamientos, todo lo opuesto a él. Si en más de una ocasión se cuestionó en haberle confesado su verdadera condición sexual a su entrañable casi hermano por miedo a su reacción, a una eventual separación después de largos años de amistad, esto definitivamente no tenía comparación. No la tenía.

Tanto miedo para nada, ¿Eso significaba que Mikami también era gay?

No necesariamente… _¿O sí?_

—¿Q…Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

—Eso Matt, me acosté con un chico— Afirmó. Seguro y claro, no había error— Y siendo sincero, no sé cómo sucedió.

—¿Y qué? ¿Despecho porque Takada te dejó?

—Ni siquiera sé si puedo relacionarlo a eso— Acomplejado Teru se levantó de su silla, dando de lleno con el reflejo de su rostro en el gran ventanal, bebiendo desesperado hasta la última gota de su trago— Por eso deseo averiguarlo, tengo que volver a ver a ese chico. Necesito respuestas.

_Confusión, confusión, confusión._ En un manojo de ello se había convertido y obviamente el menor en aquella oficina lo notó. El pelinegro siempre era de tomar decisiones con base y peso, jamás a la ligera, por eso sabía que estaba determinado. ¿Qué podía hacer como su colega y amigo más que ayudarle? Simplemente se resignó.

—Está bien, está bien, ¿Alguna pista de él?

—Castaño, de veintitantos años tal vez, alto. Lo conocí en algún bar cercano, a dos o tres cuadras de aquí.

—¿Es todo? ¿Ni siquiera tienes su nombre?

—No… No lo sé.

—¿Te acostaste con él sin preguntarle el nombre? ¿En qué mundo vives Teru?— Matt se echó a reír, divertido, como si le estuviesen contando el mejor de los chistes.

Por su parte, la reacción de Mikami fue simplemente fruncir el entrecejo, ¿Qué acaso Matt no se podía tomar nada con seriedad?

—En el mismo que el tuyo idiota. Sólo preocúpate de encontrarlo, eres bueno en eso ¿No?. Sé que darás con él, te pagaré bien.

—Haa, está bien. Sabes que cumplo mi trabajo, ¿Pero qué pretendes hacer al encontrarlo?— El pelirrojo simplemente volvió como si nada hubiera pasado a la guerra entre los botones de su consola y sus dedos, sin ver la sonrisa que se produjo en su amigo luego.

—Tú sólo localízalo, yo me encargo del resto.


	2. Otra vez

**Un poquito de Elle y Matt, enfatizar en su relación será muy importante debido que serán testigos de todo lo que se viene.  
Agradezco a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia. Besos~**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Cuando los huesos de su espalda tronaron al estirarse con los brazos al aire y se produjo un sonoro crujir ante tal acción, Matt bostezó, evidentemente cansado. El reloj mural marcaba casi las tres de la madrugada.

En los parajes más recónditos de su subconsciente, llevaba –de manera enérgica– la cuenta de las horas desde las que se mantenía inmerso frente a su laptop encendida, sumándole incluso, la extensa caminata con la que cargaban sus pies luego de haberle dedicado gran parte del día a su investigación en terreno, aquella que le había facilitado más encrucijadas que resultados.

Y cómo no, si prácticamente estaba en busca de _una aguja en un pajar._

_"…Tuve sexo con un hombre."_

Tampoco terminaban de atormentarle su psiquis las cortas palabras de Teru, sin embargo, lo más caótico no era precisamente la confirmación de un affaire clandestino con otro ser del mismo sexo que tuvo su pelinegro compañero de vida, sino la vaga, casi nula y nada de ventajosa información que éste le proporcionó para dar con el paradero del susodicho, del que hasta su identidad le era por completo desconocida, tanto o más que para el propio abogado.

A su costado, estaba su trabajo hasta la fecha. Más de 50 fotografías con los perfiles y reseñas personales de jóvenes hombres reposaban de forma desordenada por todo el escritorio, y de ellas, más del sesenta por ciento coincidían con la descripción generalizada que le había dado Mikami.

_Acostarse con alguien sin siquiera saber su nombre. Sería una gran pista. Vaya que es despistado._

Jeevas sonrió de pronto, al percatarse que según el fiscal, al muchacho que ahora buscaba lo conoció en algún bar cercano a su trabajo. De acuerdo a su reciente investigación, gran parte de esos centros colindantes al despacho de su amigo eran de concurrencia homosexual, es más, el mismo había ido a parar a uno de ellos en la caza de alguna conquista pasajera en sus tiempos de mariposeo juvenil.

_¿Teru se habrá dado cuenta que, lo más probable, es que fue a dar a un bar gay?_

Evidentemente la respuesta para el de ojos verdes era un rotundo _no_.

De seguro solo pensaba en el divorcio con Takada, ni cuenta se dio de adónde lo llevaron sus pies.

Pero como hubiese sido, nada quitaba el hecho de que su presente trabajo fuese monumental. Para sus adentros, rogaba que alguno de los hombres de las fotografías fuera su objetivo, pues si era así, podría evitarse otro agotador paseo por las calles del centro.

Odiaba caminar tanto, y más, por no ser una de sus costumbres. Y es que era cierto que podía ser un experto buscando personas y contaba con grandes habilidades y herramientas para dicha labor, pero Mikami poco menos esperaba que hiciera un milagro. Este asunto, en definitiva, estaba por acabar con su paciencia, y de paso, seguramente le haría ser un afectado más de aquel anti-estético padecer llamado insomnio.

_Si sigo desvelándome así, automáticamente pasaré a competir con las ojeras de Elle._

Já, enseguida se le escapó una ligera sonrisilla, al pasar tan loca idea respecto a su novio por su cabeza.

—Sabes Matt, considero que no deberías dejar de dormir solo por otro trabajo que te ha impuesto tu _amiguito_.

_Vaya, vaya._ Como si le estuviese leyendo la mente en ese preciso instante, sabiendo que pensaba en él, la desgarbada figura del de cabellos azabaches le hizo dar un respingo al hacerle saber su pequeña inquietud, cuando sintió que se hallaba justo a centímetros de su espalda. Hace minutos que éste lo observaba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, el suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta de los constantes y pesados parpadeos que daba su pelirrojo favorito, evidenciando su agotamiento.

—Mira quién lo dice— Se defendió Mail de inmediato, sin voltear el rostro y sonriendo para sí— Tú haces lo mismo, tu trabajo terminó por consumirte agresivamente el sueño luego de varios años.

—Sí, es verdad. No lo desmiento…— Aseguró el otro sin miramientos, llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca para juguetear distraídamente con él— Pero yo estoy acostumbrado, y tú amor, eres un debilucho.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él, un _debilucho_?

Aparentemente molesto, ahora sí el pelirrojo giró su silla 180 grados antes de ponerse de pie para quedar de caras a su amante, decidido a reprocharle tan bromista insulto, a sabiendas que el ojeroso lo había dicho a modo de jugueteo nada más. No obstante, cesó al acto al ver la desfachatez con la que se presentaba su desvergonzado compañero ante él, dejándole ciertamente, algo perplejo a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado.

El muy idiota de Elle, _según su ver_, no tenía vergüenza alguna, o bien, tamaña palabra no cabía en su extenso vocabulario. Estaba completamente desnudo y le interesaba –aparentemente– una mierda ello.

Era cierto. No era primera vez que pasaba, y tampoco sería la última, Jeevas sabía de sobra que su novio era demasiado relajado y siempre disfrutaba la frescura de la brisa chocando contra su macilenta tez al salir de sus típicas duchas nocturnas, paseándose a diestra y siniestra con una toalla solo en la cabeza. Qué importaba si sus partes estaban al aire o que mojara el alfombrado a su paso, después de todo era su departamento y en él podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, por muchos reproches que se llevara de su parte luego.

Pero Matt en esta ocasión no hizo nada, se hallaba levemente idiotizado ante tan atractiva imagen que presenciaba boquiabierto, arrebatándole sin anestesia cualquier habladuría. Y es que era el sube y baja incesante de un pecho al descubierto, negros y sedosos cabellos, que caídos y mojados, goteaban de manera imperiosa y seductora hacia el asfalto, fundiéndose con inusual erotismo por toda la palidez de su piel perlada y hasta cadavérica.

¡Maldición! Elle podía ser increíblemente sensual si se lo proponía.

Las mejillas del de ojos verdes se encendieron de golpe, y Lawliet, al contrario que su galán, en el mismo instante en que vio la expresión que puso éste, sólo se dignó a dejar libre el pulgar de su boca al fin, dibujando en sus sonrosados labios una cómplice sonrisa que de bueno nada podía tener.

Y claro que ya sabía qué venía ahora, también su siguiente paso.

—¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a la cama? Debemos descansar, mañana seguirás con eso— Dijo, cerrando sin vacilación la laptop del menor, acabando así, totalmente con la distancia que los separaba, y, rodando sin permiso con sus esqueléticos brazos la estrecha cintura de Mail, lo apretujó contra su húmedo torso palpitante.

Éste último supo enseguida qué tenía entre manos su pelinegro.

_Sí, claro, a descansar…_

—Elle, eres un pervertido.

—Y te encanta.

Jeevas no replicó, para qué hacerlo, con la lucha interna entre sus hormonas y su razón, estaba claro que también lo deseaba. Con irremediable locura, y más después de verlo tal cual Dios lo echó al mundo.

En breves segundos, apenas el negro y verde de sus miradas chocaron, una amalgama de sensaciones se produjo en ambos, erizando sus pieles de manera demandante y placentera, completamente única. Las flacuchas manos se deslizaron con indudable pasión por los pliegues de la camiseta a rayas, delineando delicadamente los bien formados músculos de la espalda de su estremecido amante, aquel que no pudo evitar un ligero gemido, demostración suficiente de su creciente excitación.

Sin duda, Elle sabía cómo ponerlo a mil, y él tampoco se quedaría atrás. _Claro que no._

El repentino beso sorprendió al ojeroso, por la ferocidad con la que se dio. Era uno necesitado, deseoso y mal habido, pues aquella mordedura con que culminó se lo demostró. Los dientes de Matt rodeaban su labio inferior, con total exquisitez y fuerza, sin embargo, Lawliet no había reprimido para nada una queja por el dolor que palideció de pronto. Había sido un gran mordisco, juraría que las piezas dentales del travieso muchachito entre sus brazos quedaron marcadas en la carne de su boca.

Y vaya que se lo haría pagar.

—Esto…— Indicó serio, limpiando con sus dígitos la comisura de sus labios enrojecidos por el ataque— Sin duda, amerita un castigo Matt.

No se dijo más. Tan rápido como Elle cargó a Mail, los dos fueron a dar a la amplitud de su cama, única testigo de las batallas en los que eran protagonistas cada vez que los dominaban sus deseos de hacer el amor, sus más bajos y carnales instintos, esos que amenazaban con ser detonantes de otra noche más de desenfreno entre sus cuerpos.

El cinturón que yacía en los pantalones del pelirrojo fue a dar al suelo, y pronto toda su ropa baja lo siguió. El de orbes azabaches se hallaba entre sus piernas, delineando con precisa lentitud sus muslos desnudos, pero no simplemente con sus manos, claro que no, era su lengua la encargada de saborear cualquier poro de piel a su paso, músculo que entrenaba cada día lamiendo sus preciados dulces, aunque su favorito, obviamente, era aquel chiquillo.

—¡Ah, Elle!

La voz más jovial se quebró en un gatuno gemido cuando su virilidad totalmente despierta fue apoderada de una vez y sin tiempo que perder, haciéndola de completa propiedad de su captor después de tantos días. Sí, desde el momento en que Teru le encomendó su actual misión, seguramente Lawliet se sentía desatendido, envuelto en la más grande soledad donde su trabajo se había convertido en su único pasatiempo, pensó Mail divertido. Y es que pareciera que ahora quería hacerle saber a toda costa a quién pertenecía, a quién le debía toda su atención.

Sea como fuera, se dedicó a disfrutar de esas húmedas lamidas, a las que le siguieron más que sólo succiones, era una voraz acometida, engullendo su miembro hasta el fondo, hasta donde se pudiera. Uno, dos, tres movimientos no eran suficientes, Elle sin misericordia degustaba de la entrepierna a su frente, abriendo con sus huesudas manos las piernas de su excitado compañero, y dejándolo así, expuesto sólo para él.

Mientras, Matt se limitaba a gemir encantado, envuelto en el frenesí de aquel cosquilleo incesante que se aglomeraba, de forma tortuosa, en la punta de su glande hinchado. Estaba duro, caliente, se sentía salvaje y sucio. Sus propios dedos se aferraron con impaciencia entre las hebras negras, incitándole al otro a intensificar las jugosas caricias, a hacerlo llegar al orgasmo de una vez por todas con tan maravillosa felación, a que su semilla se fundiera en una con la saliva dulce de su amado.

—¡Maldición, Elle! ¡Estoy a punto de…!

Y casi lo consiguió, de no haber sido que por una mano cerrada que sustituyó tan traviesa boca, ahogándolo en el dolor, en la desesperación.

—¿Qué demo…?

—¿Quieres correrte, no? Lástima que aún no podrás.

_¡¿Qué?!_

¿Acaso aquel era su dichoso castigo por la marca que le dejó en el labio?

—Oh, vamos Elle, no seas así— Rogó con un fingido, pero bien logrado puchero, buscando con la mirada al testarudo que osaba dejarlo en tamañas condiciones.

_Qué astuto._

Pensó Elle, cuando se dispuso a sonreír para sí mismo, una vez que se dio por vencido cuando vio aquella expresión tan suplicante. Por mucho que quisiera torturarle, le era imposible competir contra esos ojos verdes entrecerrados pidiendo lo que tanto ansiaba alcanzar, correrse en su interior.

¡Argh, maldita sea! No podía negarse, era su perdición.

_Está bien, sólo por hoy te daré lo que quieres._

—¡Ahhh!

Y Mail gritó extasiado, apretando más la cabeza ajena cuando ésta llegó a topar con su pelvis desnuda por quién sabe cuánta vez. El espasmo fue inmediato, la expulsión de un caliente líquido también, esencia que Elle no dudo en probar y hacerla atravesar por su garganta hasta beberla toda para que se perdiera en sus entrañas.

Había sido delicioso, erótico, más que candente. El cuerpo del de camisa a rayas todavía se estremecía encantadoramente por haber tocado el cielo producto de aquella divina boca, y el de ojos negros seguía relamiendo los vestigios de aquel suculento néctar que aún reposaban en sus paredes bucales.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, agregó:

—Ahora si recibirás lo t…

_Auch_, pobre Elle, no fue capaz de seguir su –ahora– solitario diálogo. Pues, en efecto, Mail yacía con sus ojos cerrados por completo, inerte sobre las sábanas arrugadas debido a la intensa faena, claramente dormido, hasta un ronquido se le escapó. El cansancio al fin lo había vencido, y aquel orgasmo recién vivido no había hecho más que provocar que su ser se liberara de las opresiones, permitiéndole así, conseguir descansar después de días de desvelo.

—¿Matt…? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

_Tsk._

Lawliet no ocultó para nada su malestar, e hizo un cómico mohín frunciendo levemente su ceño cuando se aseguró que estuviera realmente dormido y no jugándole una muy pesada broma.

El muy idiota lo había dejado con las ganas… ¡Otra vez!

—Haa, está bien, descansa— Se dio por perdedor, depositando con sumo cuidado un corto beso sobre los labios del durmiente muchacho, tapándole también con una cobija próxima a su mano— Pero a la siguiente no te escaparás de mí, por muy agotado y débil que estés, te lo aseguro. Serás mío.

Esa fue su sentencia, menos mal Matt no llegó a oírla o pobre de su trasero, y caderas.

—¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?

Preguntó al aire y sus profundos ojos se desviaron hacia su propia entrepierna; su miembro reclamaba, palpitante y silenciosamente, un poco de atención. Para ser sincero, Elle hubiese deseado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el cuerpo, manos, boca o entrada del jovencito a su lado quien se la diera, pero estaba claro que no se podía en tales circunstancias. Finalmente, fue su mano la que mimó su necesitado sexo y los confines del bello rostro inconsciente de su ensoñación pelirroja a su lado, basta droga y estimulación para fantasear una que otra cosa mientras se masturbaba de arriba abajo.

También, juró ahí mismo que no dejaría que aquello pasara nuevamente. De seguro, apenas saliera la luz del día y Mail abriera los ojos, le haría el amor para marcarlo como suyo.

—Matt… Idiota— Jadeó.

_Mi idiota._


	3. Preocupación

**Este es un capítulo revelador, contiene una idea que dudé en un segundo agregar, pero creo que será lo mejor para la historia, ayudará a la trama... Espero les guste, y de nuevo, mil gracias por leer. Veré la posibilidad de subir más de mis FanFics, ojalá no sean demasiado descabellados. Saludos~**

**CAPÍTULO III**

El estridente sonar de la puerta principal cerrarse resonó por todo el lugar, que vacío y en silencio parecía esperar su regreso.

En su cansancio, más por inercia que por cualquier otra cosa, ejecutó el patrón que cada día realizaba al llegar a su apartamento luego de una extensa jornada laboral. Prendió las luces y prontamente su abrigo fue a dar al pequeño armario junto a la entrada, acompañado de su maletín. Quitó sus zapatos, sus dedos aligeraron el nudo de su corbata y las finas gafas dejaron el tope de su nariz también.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba perfecto, cada mueble en su sitio, cada cosa en su lugar, nada donde no debía estar, todo tal cual su obsesión por el orden le dictaba. Más sin embargo, ciertamente algo había cambiado de manera absoluta y lamentable, no sólo en su organizado diario vivir sino que igualmente en aquellas cuatro paredes blancas.

El ambiente se sentía vacío y solitario, sin duda deprimente. Desde que se había ido Takada no podía ser de otra forma ya. Ahora no estaba esa sonrisa con la que se topaba al llegar, ni mucho menos el delicioso aroma de la cena preparándose o el delicado perfume de mujer plagado por todas partes. No, ya no más, todo se había reducido a un gran espacio desocupado al otro costado de su cama, a un solo cepillo de dientes en el cuarto de baño, a completo y taciturno silencio al entrar.

Mikami resopló, cerrando sus ojos con evidente pesar, y aunque no quería darle más vueltas a ese asunto, era inevitable no recordar que debía acostumbrarse de nueva cuenta a su soltería, por muy extraño que le resultara a su edad.

No obstante, quizás había sido mejor así, después de todo, por algo sucedían las cosas.

Ahí entonces, se encaminó hasta el mini-bar en una esquina de su sala hasta dar con alguna botella cualquiera para proceder a beber y vaciarla de ser posible. Sí, era inapelable, el alcohol se había vuelto suficiente anestesia y camarada para pasar aquel bizarro momento que transcurría en su vida. Y con suerte, también le ayudaba a descansar.

Pero ni alcanzó a apoyar su nuca en el respaldo del sofá y el celular en su bolsillo del pantalón vibró estrepitosamente, había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto. Leyó el remitente, era Matt.

"Abre la puerta. Traje lo que me pediste."

_¿Qué acaso no puede tocar el timbre? Será…_

Por mero reflejo en sus labios se bosquejó una media sonrisa, animándose con el simple hecho de considerar a su amigo un auténtico idiota, y más, al saber que la información de aquel castaño que hace días ocupaba su mente pronto estaría en sus manos también, dando así con su paradero de una vez por todas y quizás finalmente tener las respuestas que tanto ansiaba conseguir.

—Hace días que espero tu visita, o al menos una llamada para saber cómo vas con la búsqueda que te pedí— Dictó al instante en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muy risueño Mail. ¿Acaso no tenía la más mínima idea de la reprimenda que le iba a dar? Más le valía que tuviera una buena excusa del porqué de su demora o no sería tan condescendiente al pagar.

—Sí, estoy claro— Mencionó Jeevas en tanto, cuando sin pedir permiso se adentró a la estancia para terminar prácticamente _tirado_ sobre el sofá como si fuese su propio hogar— Pero debo hacer de tu conocimiento que no fue nada fácil buscar a tu chico. Con tu escasa información poco podía hacer, ¿Sabes?

Auch, _golpe bajo._

El semblante del pelinegro cambió un poco, y su ceño se frunció lo bastante como para darle una expresión de cierta molestia, ¿Era idea suya o Matt le estaba reprochando algo? _Tsk_, como fuera, no contaba con tiempo para reclamos de su parte. En un parpadeo se sentó junto a él, algo impaciente por el conocido asunto que los convocaba.

—Sinceramente, ánimos de discutir no tengo, ¿Podrías ir directo al grano y decirme cómo te fue por favor?

—Ya, ya.

Bufó para sí el de ojos verdes, al quedarle más que claro que el otro no tenía el suficiente entusiasmo para andarse con rodeos. Así que, con rapidez deslizó un grueso sobre color beige que reposaba bajo su brazo izquierdo y lo posó frente a la mirada pasmada del de cabellos negros.

—Sí estás de suerte, alguno de ellos será.

El abogado no perdió tiempo, y casi se lo arrebató de entre los dedos. Abrió el envoltorio, esparciendo sin demora todo el contenido encima de la mesita que se hallaba frente a ellos. Allí, al menos tres decenas de documentos se dejaron ver, acompañados de la misma cantidad de fotografías que yacían adjuntas a cada hoja. Nombre, edad, domicilio, cada pequeño dato de relevancia estaba ahí, escrito de manera clara y concisa, totalmente entendible para cualquiera.

_Esto es…_

Exacto. Mikami tragó grueso, pues tenía que reconocerlo, su amigo había hecho un buen trabajo, más que bueno a decir verdad, y es que ahora comprendía por qué había tardado tanto, más bien, lo necesario.

A Matt no se le había escapado detalle alguno al parecer.

—Ante todo…— Empezó éste último, mientras el ojinegro repasaba su mirada retrato por retrato, tratando de dar con quien buscaba— Debes saber que probablemente hayas conocido a ese hombre en algún bar gay aquella noche— Teru le lanzó una fugaz mirada que reflejaba sorpresa. Se le hacía insólita la sola idea de haber pisado un lugar así— Sí, créelo. Y lo más seguro es que en tu estado de borrachera, no le fue demasiado difícil a uno de estos muchachos engatusarte porque le resultaste atractivo. O al menos esa es mi teoría.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Ya lo debes suponer— Aseguró Mail— Por experiencia personal puedo decirte que en estos antros nada suele ser serio, la mayoría busca un acostón de una noche y ya, rara vez nace un sentimiento o compromiso. Así que, saca tus propias conclu…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, apenas observó cómo en la cara del mayor se trazaba la marca insana de algo que asimiló entre asombro y suficiencia. Esa expresión sólo significó una cosa para Jeevas: Uno de ellos era, es decir, _lo había encontrado_.

—Él… Éste es…

En efecto, Mikami estaba alucinando, incapaz de creer que después de días, por fin había dado con él, con ese hombre que tan fácilmente había doblegado la poca conciencia –que de seguro– poseía aquel día, y qué, con tanta altanería parecía no tener ninguna pizca de interés por salir de su subconsciente. Sí, frente a él estaba la imagen del rostro que una y otra vez se repetía en su cabeza, en sus sueños, en sus pensamientos, en su día a día.

Casi desesperado, comenzó con la inspección en la ficha personal del aludido, y de inmediato, lo primero con lo cual se topó fue su nombre y edad. Allí, en tinta negra se escribía [Yagami Light, 25 años].

_…Así se llama._

No necesitó más para saber que se trataba de él, lo reconoció en el acto, en todas y cada una de sus facciones y colores. De nueva cuenta lo atormentaron las vivencias que hace unas cuantas semanas compartió con ese chico, con aquel que se había convertido –contra toda su realidad– en el único hombre con el que tuvo, aunque efímera, una relación sexual.

Rápidamente leyó cada línea de la recopilación de datos que Matt le había proporcionado, y en su acelero dio de lleno con algo que jamás imaginó encontrar allí, entre las legibles letras de su amigo.

_Imposible._

—Esto…— Balbuceó, no sabiendo siquiera si quería realmente conocer la respuesta a lo que estaba por preguntar— ¿Es cierto lo que aquí dice?

Jeevas ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de analizar la información que él mismo había escrito, sólo bastó con ver la imagen que reposaba entre los dedos del pelinegro e identificó al joven castaño. Podía carecer de ciertas cualidades, pero algo innegable era que contaba con una excelente memoria, por lo tanto, al instante aseguró lo que el abogado aún no terminaba de procesar al parecer. O al menos eso le hacía creer su atónita expresión.

—Así es Teru…— Reafirmó— Yagami Light está casado, y también tiene un bebé. Podría decirte, por lo que averigüé, que es un completo hombre de familia.

_¿Qué…? ¿A su edad?_

En definitiva, Mikami no le daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían, menos ahora que el muchacho a su lado se lo había confirmado con tamaña seguridad. Y es que aquello no cabía en sus posibilidades, es más, sobraba decir que todo en su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, convirtiendo su psiquis en una mescolanza de caos y delirio, pincelada de nada más que dudas e incluso repulsión.

—No lo entiendo— Resopló desconcertado— En verdad no puedo hacerlo. ¡Ahora estoy más confundido que antes!

Su puño cerrado dio con precisión en su rodilla, como si esa confusión recorriera peligrosamente cada fibra de su maldito cuerpo y estuviera a punto de estallar de mala gana. Y es que no comprendía, no le cabía en su razón cómo había quedado atrapado en aquel giro del destino ni cómo había llegado a cruzarse en el camino de un hombre que para colmo estaba casado.

Ahora todo era peor, pues cualquier cosa que se acercara a la palabra infidelidad le parecía ruin, atroz, inmunda, y más por haberlo vivido con sus propios padres cuando apenas era un niño. De sólo pensar que él había sido un peón y había participado en aquella vil traición para con la esposa de aquel tipejo le asqueó, lo repugnó. Ahora hasta el haber pensado que se había metido con un prostituto le parecía una mejor idea que todo esto.

—Teru, si me permites darte un consejo— Intervino Mail de pronto, ante el creciente estado de angustia que embargó al mayor— De verdad te diría que dejaras esto así. Olvídate de que alguna vez conociste a este tipo y que tuvieron algo que ver.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Me estás diciendo que haga cuenta que nunca existió?

—Lo digo por tu propio bien, ni siquiera sabemos qué clase de persona es.

—Matt, ansiaba encontrar a este hombre para poder aclarar todas estas dudas que me impiden tranquilidad.

—Pero Te…

—No— Sentenció abruptamente el pelinegro, con total firmeza, poniéndose de pie— Voy a encontrarme de nuevo con él y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Si no lo hago, simplemente jamás estaré en paz conmigo mismo. Entiéndelo Matt, debo hacerlo.

Fin de la conversación. Su compañero de vida iba a decir algo, pero se retractó enseguida, seguro de las palabras que recién había escuchado eran absolutas y que lo que fuera a decir no serviría de nada. Suspiró entonces, con cierta desgana, haciendo un ademán con la mano de que no interferiría más, ¿Para qué? El pelinegro estaba decidido y por mucho que le refutara, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Está bien, es tu decisión después de todo, pero por favor mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda. Y si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, contáctame de nuevo, ¿Sí?

—Vamos, no tienes ni para que decirlo. Tenlo por seguro.

Ahí recién ambos sonrieron, ahora más tranquilos, así que Matt sintió que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Observó el reloj en su muñeca, y éste marcaba casi las once de la noche.

—Carajo, se me hizo tarde— Se levantó de golpe, incluso asustando al fiscal— Ya tengo que irme.

—Bien, entonces te pagaré de una vez, dame un segundo.

Mikami se encaminó hasta el pequeño mueble de la entrada, donde previamente había dejado su billetera y Matt le siguió, aprovechando que iba de salida. Sacó su chequera y veloz escribió los números que hacían alusión al pago por los servicios de su amigo, apenas el cheque tocó las manos de éste, le fue imposible no sorprenderse por los ceros que veía en él. La cantidad le parecía desorbitante, nada parecido a lo que solía cancelarle por sus habituales trabajos de investigación.

—Teru… Esto es demasiado.

—No, por favor acéptalo. Me has ayudado bastante, además, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

—Pero no podría…

—No lo aceptaré de regreso— Impuso, tornándose en su rostro completa seriedad. Detestaba ser injusto, menos quedar en deuda— Más vale que te lo lleves.

_Argh, ¡Maldición!_

—De acuerdo. Sólo lo acepto porque con algo tengo que mantenerme, pero para la próxima me pagas lo de siempre.

—Está bien, está bien. Como tú digas.

—Ah, y Teru— Matt se giró, justo cuando estaba por pasar el marco de la puerta— Descansa y no bebas tanto… Me preocupas.

_Hmph._

Mikami no pudo hacerle caso omiso a la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios, un poco sorprendido al percatarse que ese detalle no se le había escapado para nada a su compañero, y es que ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento le echó un vistazo a su mini-bar casi vacío. Vaya que era observador, sin embargo, era inevitable que no se le hiciera gracioso el hecho de que el pelirrojo, siendo menor que él, se comportara como un padre y velara por su bienestar.

Era casi irrisorio, agradecía el gesto, pero no era un bebito que necesitaba cuidados de nadie, aun así, no quiso decir nada más que un simple _"Estaré bien"_.

.

Cuando sus pies tocaron finalmente el jardín a las afueras del edificio, Matt se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos. No pudo evitar el fuerte impulso que nació dentro de él, y elevó su rostro para observar con clara preocupación hacia la ventana del apartamento que recién había abandonado, las luces permanecían apagadas y las cortinas completamente cerradas. Eso, de alguna manera lo tranquilizó, significaba que Teru sí había tomado en cuenta su sugerencia de irse a dormir.

Aun así, cierta inquietud no lograba dejarlo del todo en paz. La posible inestabilidad emocional de Mikami amenazaba con desmoronarlo lentamente, y por mucho que éste lo negara, para Mail estaba claro que no le hacía nada de bien esta repentina soledad en la que se había envuelto luego de su divorcio, además, ni siquiera quería imaginar qué podría provocar en él juntarse con aquel tipo que apenas y ambos conocían. Con ese tal Yagami.

_Espero que realmente todo resulte bien._

Todavía confuso de todo lo que sucediera a partir de ahora, retomó el rumbo de su andar entonces, para llegar hasta el estacionamiento. Allí, un hermoso vehículo negro de llamativo estilo clásico lo esperaba, y al adentrarse hasta el asiento de copiloto, se topó con un entretenido pelinegro –que en cuclillas y descalzo– degustaba con entusiasmo un trozo de tarta de fresa. En verdad a Mail le resultaba increíble, que hasta para salir, Elle llevara consigo una de sus infaltables delicias dulces, y no sólo eso, también que estuviera sentado de esa manera tan jodidamente peculiar.

De seguro, cualquiera que lo viera al pasar por ahí, simplemente pensaría que se trataba de un loco y lo evitaría a toda costa, pero para su suerte, él lo conocía al derecho y al revés, como también a sus –podía denominarlas– _rarezas,_ las que le causaban gracia e inclusive a ratos le parecían adorables.

_Qué manías las suyas._

—Al fin regresas, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme de tanto esperar.

—Pues te dije que te quedaras en casa, perfectamente podía venir solo.

—Es que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que…

—Aunque así fuera, te recuerdo que planeaba salir más temprano, pero "_alguien"…_— Enfatizó el menor, mirando de reojo a su pareja— …Estaba con las hormonas a mil por hora y no me lo permitió.

Lawliet divertido se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el desentendido, pero una clara media sonrisa delineaba la comisura de sus labios, que se mantenían rojos por las fresas en su pastel. Por un escaso segundo, su memoria recordó una encantadora imagen de Matt jadeando –más que suplicante– bajo su cuerpo sudoroso, y es que prácticamente durante toda la tarde habían estado haciéndolo, de hecho, aún le dolían un poco las piernas por la intensa faena que se habían cargado.

—¿Y… cómo está tu _amiguito_?— Dijo después de un rato, cambiando el tema, con cierto aire despectivo para referirse al conocido del pelirrojo. Los dedos de sus pies desnudos jugueteaban descuidadamente entre ellos.

—Dudo mucho que en verdad te importe saberlo Elle.

Jeevas tenía razón.

No era secreto para nadie que Mikami no le agradaba en demasía a Lawliet, así que tampoco éste se daba el trabajo de ocultarlo, además, jamás se auto-censuraba en decir lo que pensaba o sentía de las personas, cosa que tal vez también le había desagradado al fiscal cuando Matt se lo presentó hace algunos años, incluso podría jurar que tampoco le convenció su aspecto "descuidado" y su "andrajoso" modo de vestir en tono blanco-azul. Qué podía decir, ese _cuatro ojos_ era un maldito maniático del orden y la buena presencia, todo lo opuesto a él. Definitivamente, eran como mundos totalmente diferentes, razón suficiente para que apenas y se soportaran.

Al menos, el bálsamo para Elle era saber que el rechazo era mutuo.

—Tienes razón, simplemente no me simpatiza ni yo a él, es recíproco, así que convendría que te acostumbraras de una buena vez a nuestra, cómo decirlo… _Desavenencia_.

—¡Pff!— Medio gruñó el de ojos verdes— Siendo sincero, nunca los entenderé. Él es mi mejor amigo y tú mi pareja, al menos deberían hacer un intento por llevarse mejor, ¿No lo crees?

—Tal vez algún día suceda, pero no te aseguro nada amor.

—Como sea, supongo que tampoco puedo obligarlos a que se traten por lo menos, ¿Verdad?— Se resignó, dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro cuando los parpados cubrieron sus ojos. A veces pensar en la innecesaria enemistad entre esos dos le hacía ponerse de mal humor, así que zanjó el tema de una vez— Mejor vayámonos a casa, quiero descansar.

Terminó de decir, cuando estiraba sus brazos y una fuerte dolencia pareció apoderarse de su espalda baja, pues enseguida apoyó su mano allí y en su rostro se dibujó una fugaz, pero claramente perceptible mueca de malestar. Y para Lawliet no le fue nada de desapercibido ello.

—¿Te… duele?

—Un poco, por alguna razón fuiste algo brusco hoy.

El de cabellos negros sintió como fuego la culpa al oír aquello, pues en efecto, estar con Matt era como darle rienda suelta a todos sus deseos e irremediablemente, eso significaba que le resultara casi imposible contenerse a sí mismo. Era avasalladora esa imperiosa necesidad que surcaba por sus venas cuando lo tenía enfrente.

_Tal vez si me pasé un poco…_

—Lo siento.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y su mirar negruzco fue directo a parar al piso, envuelto en un semblante entre pena y remordimiento. A Jeevas, esa expresión se le hizo enteramente encantadora, era como ver a un niño siendo reprendido con oportunidad nula de defenderse.

—Idiota, tampoco es para que pongas esa cara— Le sonrió— Mañana estaré como nuevo, despreocúpate ya.

Y extrañamente, al ver esa perfecta curva en los labios de su amante sí animó de sobremanera al azabache; pues Mail era capaz de provocar mucho en él con un simple gesto de su parte. Así que, rebuscando alguna idea con la cual hacerlo sentir mejor luego, Lawliet procedió a ponerse esas zapatillas medias gastadas que siempre ocupaba y dar marcha por completo al vehículo para largarse cuanto antes de allí.

_Tal vez, si le regalo uno de esos pastelillos que tengo en la nevera pueda recuperarse pronto._

Surcó en su mente. Y es que para Elle, los dulces animarían a cualquiera, ¿Por qué no?


	4. Falsedad

**Este capítulo, a mi modo de ver, es algo neutro, pero necesario, además, después de esto, al fin tendré luz verde para llegar a lo que sería el MikamixLight en sí. Oh, y creo que demoraré más de lo esperado con el siguiente capítulo, siento aquello. Saludos~**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

A esas horas de la noche a quien menos imaginó encontrar al atender cuando el timbre sonó, fue precisamente a _ella_.

Agraciada como siempre y luciendo delicada envuelta en un conjunto entallado de tonos color tierra que marcaba encantadoramente la figura de su bien cuidado cuerpo, de tacones rojos y altos, con maquillaje ligero, pero elegante, Takada allí se encontraba, justo a su frente, es decir, bajo el umbral de la puerta de su apartamento, el mismo que compartían juntos hacía apenas unos cuantas semanas atrás.

Mikami la observó confundido, sorprendido de verla allí y cuestionándose el simple hecho de hacerla pasar o indagar el porqué de su, aunque raro le sonase ya, visita. Y es que se suponía que todo había terminado mal entre ellos, lo recordaba bien. El momento de la audiencia de separación no había sido la mejor de las experiencias que tuvo con ella, mucho menos lo fueron los términos con los que le dieron fin a su relación. Teru, ya de más instruido en las condiciones con las que solían terminar los engorrosos trámites de un divorcio debido a su profesión, no le sorprendió para nada ese momento en que el abogado de Kiyomi había pedido una pensión de por vida para su clienta, aunque ya existiera un acuerdo prenupcial entre ellos al momento de casarse.

En el fondo, sabía que con esa cláusula, ella nada más exigía una especie de compensación a los años que le dedicó a un matrimonio fallido –y por lo mismo quizás– él había aceptado pagar y no le refutó nada al juez. Tal vez por culpa o eso quería creer. Sí, estaba claro que no le dio toda la atención que, como su esposa, necesitaba, pues como siempre, su trabajo había sido lo primero, segundo y tercero que ocupaba la mayoría de su día a día.

No la culpaba, hasta entendía que se hubiera cansado de él.

—¿Y me harás pasar o nos quedaremos toda la noche aquí?

Al ver los labios perfectamente pintados de la mujer moverse y sus dudosos ojos dirigiéndose hacia los suyos, el pelinegro salió de su ensimismamiento poniéndole atención al fin a la realidad. Recién ahí atinó a aceptar de una vez por todas la presencia de Takada, la que continuaba mirándolo, ahora con una ceja alzada.

—Disculpa— Murmuró él, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despabilarse en lo que le abría camino hasta la sala principal— Pasa, adelante.

La morena, bajando la mirada y colocando incómoda un mechón de su corto cabello tras su oreja, no dudó en entrar. Conforme avanzaba, se dedicó a observar cada centímetro del lugar con cierta añoranza a pesar de la situación actual en la que se encontraban, evocando momentos amargos y otros felices también. Con cautela, el azul de sus ojos fue a parar a la amplia cocina americana que casi ocupaba la mitad de la estancia, esa que, ella misma había decorado cuando la encontró demasiado blanca según su ver al apenas estuvieron recién casados, listos para formar su hogar en aquellas cuatro paredes. El granito del mesón estaba reluciente, la platería y la porcelana en una vitrina maravillosamente presentada como si fuese una exposición, el horno de dos puertas en que solía preparar la cena ahora se mantenía apagado, hasta esa frutera a mitad del mostrador, que a decir verdad nunca fue de todo su gusto, seguía allí.

Todo seguía en su acostumbrada ubicación, lleno de esmero, lleno de recuerdos. Sin quererlo, la melancolía la invadió, no sólo experimentando un saborcillo agridulce en su garganta, sino que también en el corazón, después de todo, había sido mucho tiempo conviviendo allí.

—Y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Teru fue el primero en romper el silencio, de manera algo brusca cabe decir— Si he de ser sincero, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver.

Ante la acidez con la que su ex-marido soltó esa pregunta, pareció despojarla de golpe de cualquier sensación cálida que pudo haberse adherido a su pecho, lo que hizo a Takada levemente enfurecer o aquello hizo entender el veloz, pero sutil pliegue de descontento que se marcó entre sus delgadas cejas. Aun así, suspiró convencida de no querer pelear, no venía con esas intenciones, ya era suficiente de malos entendidos entre los dos.

En seguida suavizó su expresión, haciendo como que nunca fue escuchada esa última parte del comentario tan poco amable que Mikami, a modo de saludo, poco antes le brindó.

—Siento no haberte avisado Teru, sólo vine por algunas cosas que olvidé llevarme.

—Ya veo.

Fue la corta respuesta del pelinegro. Acto seguido, lo vio dirigir sus pasos hasta el dormitorio principal sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada; eso la molestó, era como si pasara de ella. Pensó que su propósito era sencillamente dejarla ahí sola para que estuviera a sus anchas mientras recogía cada una de sus pertenencias, tratando así de no dirigirle la palabra, y por obviedad, ni siquiera intercambiar miradas, pero cuando lo vio regresar a la sala con un pequeño bolso repleto creyó entenderlo.

—Ahí está todo— Dijo él, acercándosele y dejando el bolso justo a sus pies— Me tomé el atrevimiento de juntar todas tus cosas, aunque la verdad no sabía si vendrías por ellas o no.

Y de nueva cuenta la ignoró, porque sencillamente se limitó a darle la espalda para mirar distraído el paisaje de luces que ofrecía la ciudad desde el gran ventanal.

_Maldita sea_, Mikami era un sujeto difícil de comprender, ahora Kiyomi –como por arte de magia– lo entendía muy bien, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos, sus facciones ni siquiera habían cambiado al hablarle. Esa actitud la ponía furiosa, y más el hecho de haberle dado todo su amor a un hombre frío e impasible como lo era él, porque pudo ser que a ojos de los demás ellos fueran un matrimonio perfecto y bien constituido, donde el hombre de la casa salía cada mañana a trabajar en pro de un productivo día y ella, como buena mujer, lo esperaba cada noche sin falta impaciente por servirle fiel, pero no, nada podía ser tan _color de rosas_, todo tenía su qué.

¿Qué ganaba tener todas las joyas que podría querer y vivir bien si tampoco un caluroso "Te amo" recibía al anochecer?

¿De qué valía toda la comodidad económica que le daba Teru si aquello implicaba conformarse con prácticamente servirle de esposa trofeo ante los demás?

No, no estaba dispuesta a hacer de eso su vida entera y quizás a causa de cargar con ése, su silencioso pesar, el destino le había abierto los ojos cuando en brazos de otro encontró lo que tanto ansiaba conseguir. Más allá de caricias vacías o frases de amor a medias, halló un hombre que la comprendía y que la hacía valer, un hombre que la hacía sentir mujer, que la consolaba cuando se sentía sola y no cuando por suerte le sobraba una hora libre en su atareado día. Si Takada creía que había sido abandonada durante tantos años en esa especie de relación ridículamente perfecta, ahora estaba convencida de que no fue sólo su imaginación, es más, el mutismo en los ojos de Mikami al decirle que quería separarse se lo había demostrado ya.

Así que ahora al ver, como señal de indiferencia, nada más que la espalda del hombre que, se suponía la amaría por el resto de sus días, la descolocó de sobremanera. Como nunca logró hacerla estallar.

—Maldición Teru— Habló fuerte, alzando su voz al no soportar por un minuto más tanto desinterés que el otro se cargaba hacia su presencia ahí— Si hubiera sabido que me recibirías así ni siquiera me hubiese molestado en venir, sabes. Si es porque te pedí el divorcio, creo que estás consciente que mi decisión no es algo que puedas reprocharme solamente a mí.

Soltó sin más, ya cansada. Lo encaró como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero por alguna razón, ni al escucharla tan alterada hizo que el abogado le diera la cara, al contrario, se quedó clavado en su sitio tal cual. Y no es que no quisiera enfrentarla o negarle cada una de sus palabras, sabía que ellas sólo contenían verdad, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, no sólo por no haber sido capaz de sacar a flote un vínculo amoroso de tantos años, sino que también por no darse cuenta antes que Takada hace mucho había encontrado a alguien que le daba todo lo que no pudo él.

—Lo sé, estoy más que consciente que gran parte de la culpa recae en mí también— Dijo, apaciguando su timbre de voz, evidenciando que a pesar de su siempre aspecto de seriedad, se mantenía sereno— Pero sinceramente, nunca pensé que me fallarías así, yo jamás puse los ojos sobre otra mujer que no fueras tú. Ni siquiera llegué a concebir la sola idea de serte infiel, en cambio tú…

—¿Es eso entonces? ¿Es por eso que no me miras a los ojos?— Por un momento, Kiyomi lo entendió, todo le quedaba mucho más claro, pero no, no se iba a ir de allí como la mala de esta situación. Por algo habían pasado las cosas y Mikami no sería tan egoísta como para reprocharle haberse ido con otro hombre sin antes darle una explicación, así que agregó:— Entonces dime algo Teru, ¿Cómo pretendías que no buscara en otra persona lo que con suerte tuve de ti? ¿Es que acaso pensaste que siempre estaría esperando que te dignaras a ponerme la atención que como tu esposa merecía? No basta con firmar un papel y soltar al viento que amarás y cuidarás a alguien hasta la muerte, lo sabes mejor que yo.

Era cierto, muchas veces le tocó preceder divorcios como parte de su abogacía, viendo constantemente que la causa de ellos iba desde conflicto de intereses hasta desamor, pero ni por un segundo creyó que a ellos les pasaría lo mismo, creía tenerlo todo bajo control.

—Me cansé de esperar que naciera de ti abrazarme o darme algo más que las sobras de tu tiempo que dejaba tu trabajo, así fueron las cosas y debes aceptarlo— Takada siguió, quebrándose un poco con el pasar de los segundos su voz— Encontré en Rester todo lo que no me diste tú, porque juraría con mi alma que ni siquiera llegaste a amarme alguna vez, ¿O es que me equivoco?

De un momento a otro, sus ojos –habitualmente llenos de vitalidad– se aguaron predecibles a llorar, viendo demacrados como Mikami se volteaba hacia ella, todo para que al fin el azul y miel de sus miradas chocaran. El contacto de sus ojos se volvió ácido, pues ya no era de cariño como alguna vez lo fue, ahora era mísera compasión, porque él se negó a responder, dándole por ende y dolorosamente, la razón. En simples palabras, el silencio otorgaba, así que Takada lo comprendió. Cruda, pero esa era la verdad.

Nunca la amó.

_¡ZAS!_

Su mano completamente abierta no tardó mucho en ir a parar, con fuerza y rabia, hasta la mejilla del mayor, que en la misma posición y determinado, ya esperaba esa reacción en la que era su mujer. La carne de su pómulo izquierdo ardió como nunca, sintiendo que con ello recibía algo del castigo que merecía por ser tan indiferente a su relación. Si debía soportarlo, estaba dispuesto a recibir más cachetadas, al menos si con ello Takada se sentía más tranquila y en paz, deseando de paso, no herirla más. Pero no, no era tan fácil, ella se veía destrozada, en cada una de sus facciones se notó.

—Lo sabía, nada me quitaba de la cabeza que te casaste conmigo sin amor, cada una de tus acciones me lo decía, ¡Gracias por confirmarme lo que siempre sospeché!

Soltó completamente descompuesta, denotando en sus iris absoluta frustración. Tomó rápidamente lo poco y nada de las pertenencias que le quedaban y emprendió camino de salida, decidida a irse y convencida de que jamás pisaría nuevamente aquel lugar, donde recuerdos que pudieron haber sido cálidos y acogedores ahora sólo se reducían a más y más desilusión.

—Takada…

Sin embargo, el ligero llamado de su nombre la hizo detenerse un breve instante antes de partir, justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta.

—Incluso sin amarte, yo si estaba preparado para pasar toda mi vida contigo— Indicó Teru y con sus ojos afilados pero sinceros, ahora sí dignándose a mirarla directamente, buscando desesperados algo de comprensión. No quería resultar ser hiriente, simplemente quería liberarse con la verdad, si era lo que ella tanto deseaba escuchar, merecía obtenerla entonces— Aun así lo siento… Realmente siento no haberte hecho feliz todos estos años.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Kiyomi comprendió que con esa sentencia llegó el final, que ahora sus vidas corrían por separado y tenía claro que él no la detendría, aunque tampoco era lo que pretendía conseguir, ahora comenzaría una nueva historia al lado de Rester, que como ella, ya tenía un matrimonio fallido en su haber, suficiente razón para entender que las cosas serían más amenas con él. Pero dolía, desprenderse así nada más de varios años conviviendo juntos dolía, de cualquier modo no quiso seguir lamentándose, no dijo nada, no tenía qué más decir.

Los ruidosos choques de sus tacos contra el cerámico fue todo lo que dejó a su paso mientras se apresuraba por salir de allí, aguantando un doloroso nudo en la garganta y reprimiendo hasta llegar al ascensor unas cuantas lágrimas amargas que pronto decoraron la blancura de su piel y tan fuertes eran sus deseos de huir a toda velocidad, que no dio cuenta de nada ni nadie a su alrededor, menos de la presencia de Matt, que en silencio, con un cigarrillo sostenido por sus labios y apoyado en la pared a un costado de la puerta, sin querer, había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

Había llegado de visita en mal momento al parecer.

_Teru, tan directo como siempre…_

Pensó el de ojos verdes con lástima por la mujer, pero también estaba consciente de que si esa relación no era más que una farsa, era mejor dejarla por su propio bien. Al ver la figura de la sollozante morena perderse tras el ascensor, Mail deseó de todo corazón que le fuera bien y que, al igual que ella, su amigo encontrara a quien realmente pudiera darle felicidad, esa que todos merecen obtener.

Cuando finalmente se permitió entrar al apartamento de Teru, en parte dudoso si no estorbaría más que ayudar, se lo topó con la vista perdida hacia la nada y fue difícil no darse cuenta de la marca rojiza que en su mejilla izquierda reposaba, parecía doler.

Ambos se quedaron parados allí un buen rato, como verdaderas estatuas. Al pelinegro no le tomó nada de tiempo sentir a Mail algunos metros a un costado de él, pero calló, en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio. Su cabeza estaba hecha un caos, más de lo que realmente podía llegar a creer. Su esposa se había ido, nunca volvería, estaba solo otra vez.

Ya estaba hecho.

—¿Quieres ir por un trago y emborracharnos hasta quedar calvos?

Jeevas fue quien habló. Los momentos tensos no eran lo suyo y por consecuencia siempre tenía una línea graciosa, o bien tonta, que decir para salir del paso si algo como una pelea se llegaba a presentar, así que no fue extraño para el fiscal que el pelirrojo dijera aquello de manera tan casual, como si estuviera abriendo el refri y preguntara qué hay de cenar. Por un corto segundo pensó en mandarlo al diablo, pero luego se dignó a pensarlo con más calma, congeniando por vez primera en ese rato con la idea que, ahora sí, su cerebro se dignaba a analizar. El asunto con Takada tenía que terminar allí y ahora, y qué mejor que una última copa en nombre de su divorcio, fuera la tinta con la que dar punto final a ese capítulo tan ingrato en su vida.

—No suena nada de mal.

.

Bufó cansinamente apenas sus pies tocaron el vestíbulo de la que era su casa, aquella que, a pesar de ser hermosa, amplia y bastante acogedora para cualquiera, nunca tuvo la molestia de observar con detenimiento siquiera. Para él era molesta, vacía, aburrida, lo desesperaba. En palabras sencillas, era como su prisión, es más, siempre que llegaba ahí, le era inevitable no cuestionarse por qué siempre regresaba si le era tan tortuoso permanecer en esas cuatro paredes.

Se hacía el desentendido, aunque de sobra sabía la razón.

—Tsk.

De entre sus labios escapó un quejido de disgusto, justo cuando se resignó y avanzó. Haciéndose de ánimos, esos que con cada día que pasaba creía que le costaba más conseguir, aligeró el nudo de la corbata en su cuello y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta la planta superior. Una vez allí, notó que todo estaba en demasía silencioso, y no era para menos, casi era medianoche, diez minutos faltaban para la campanada doceava del reloj.

Intuyó que su mujer dormía y así lo comprobó cuando entró al dormitorio principal. A pesar de la escasa luz que venía desde la calle, no fue difícil divisar la delgada figura de su esposa recostada, aun vestida y maquillada, demostrándole de inmediato que el cansancio fue más fuerte y la había logrado derrotar, de seguro porque resultó ser un día bastante ocupado. Casi inconscientemente, sus manos dieron con una manta que yacía a los pies de la cama y la cubrió, procurando no despertarla.

Se veía tranquila, tanto, que fue imposible no quedársela contemplando.

Misa, innegablemente, era muy hermosa. Tenía una cabellera dorada muy bien cuidada, largas y finas pestañas, bellos ojos de un vivaz color miel, una respingada nariz, labios pequeños y sugerentes, piel lechosa y suave al tacto, un cuerpo despampanante, además de, contar con facciones angelicales y hasta –podría decirse– cierto aire infantil que la hacía encantadora. Eran evidentes todos sus atributos, saltaban a la vista.

Sin lugar a dudas, era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener.

Claro está, cualquiera menos él.

Un repentino suspiro rehuyó de sus labios cuando dejó de observar el perfil de la rubia, no sabiendo bien cuánto se había quedado parado allí. Se quitó el saco y pronto su corbata también, dejando ambas prendas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre un alargado diván próximo a la ventana. Justo en ese fugaz movimiento vio, a sus ojos, la única alegría de la casa. Con sus ojitos cerrados, dejando en evidencia que disfrutaba de un muy placentero sueño, y con uno de sus pequeños deditos pulgares prisionero entre sus labios, su hijo de escasos cuatro meses de nacido descansaba cómodo en su pequeña cuna. Vestía de blanco, color que, armoniosamente, hacía juego con sus cabellitos castaños, igual a los de su padre.

Light no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan dulce imagen, ahora sí había quedado prendido de su retoño nada más al verlo. Se veía tan frágil, tan chiquitito, tan inocente, parecía un ángel.

Cuando el bebé se removió entre sus sábanas, de igual color a su ropaje, y dejó al fin libre su dedito, una sonrisa más ancha decoró el rostro del hombre. Kira, su hijo, era el tesoro más grande que tenía en su vida, él quería llamarlo su _cable a tierra_. Así es, era el motor que lo despertaba cada mañana, la meta por la que luchaba, su alegría constante cada vez que le sonreía, una de las razones por la cual seguía con Misa, su madre.

Joder, era tantas cosas.

—Para mí, eres lo más importante. Jamás lo dudes.

Murmuró despacito, inclinándose hacia su niño y acariciando con delicadeza la piel de su mejilla, deseando por todos los medios que su hijo llegase a comprender la verdad de sus palabras. El nene, tan pronto como sintió el trazo de aquella caricia esbozó una sonrisita entre sueños, gesto que contagió sin demora al castaño mayor. Raito sabía que cuando creciera sería su viva imagen, o al menos así se podía apreciar en todo el semblante del pequeño a pesar de sólo tener unos cuántos meses de vida. Ya se lo imaginaba todo un hombre como él, sería divertido de ver.

Lo dejó descansar tranquilo y al parecer se sintió extraño, porque nuevamente suspiró al incorporarse en su sitio y retroceder. Ni idea.

Tan rápido como pudo, y entre la oscuridad de la habitación, se cambió de ropa, casi sin proyectar ruido alguno, no obstante, no fue un pijama el que se apegó a los poros de su bronceada piel ni mucho menos, sino que un atuendo casual que terminó por engalanar con una chaqueta de cuero, y luego, jugó un poco con sus cabellos, desordenándolos con querer, dándole enseguida un aspecto difícil de imaginar por cualquier integrante de su familia en él. Y es que sí, el contraste era demasiado, de vestir un traje de oficina cada mañana a aquel estilo tan despreocupado apenas caer la noche. Increíble.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras él. Sin remordimiento alguno al parecer. Y en el segundo en que sus zapatos tocaron el asfalto de la calle, elevó la mirada al cielo, aquel que se cubría de un manto oscuro decorado de una infinidad de estrellas, todo para simplemente dejar que el ligero soplar de la brisa nocturna jugara con su pelo, buscando así –casi desesperado– un momento de tranquilidad a solas.

Miró sus manos. Su piel era lisa, parecía suave a la vista a pesar de ser un hombre. Supo que con los años las arrugas aparecerían y se volverían extremidades deterioradas nada más, inútiles… Qué triste sería aquello, pensó, pero su reflexión se quedó en el aire apenas el brillo de su argolla de bodas se vislumbró. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en ella mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Tantos años llevaba ahí, en su mano, que prácticamente era parte de su carne, aunque ahora sólo se había reducido a ser un adorno y signo simbólico de una ceremonia vacía y falta de amor.

_Qué patético._

Lo tenía claro, esa no era su realidad.

Decidido, retiró el anillo de su dígito anular. La joya, aquella noche como tantas otras, terminó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, clausurada a ser tocada, prisionera hasta la siguiente mañana. Light Yagami ahí mismo, en medio de la calle, sonrió con ganas, justo momentos antes de emprender camino hasta la avenida principal y coger el primer taxi que pasara.

Era indiscutible. Sin esa cerradura apresando su dedo, se sentía en libertad.


End file.
